Talk:Qrow Branwen/@comment-4555743-20171116223520/@comment-4010415-20171117102318
While Chibi is non-canon, it does still draw from canon. For example, it draws in the type of sisterhood that Ruby and Yang share versus the one that Weiss and Winter share, and that is played for laughs by being taken to goofy extremes. Miles said that it is actually canon that Ruby's birthday is October 31st. However, Chibi took that canon fact to goofy extremes for a series of silly skits. So, as far as the Chibi skits go, it wouldn't make sense that Qrow would suddenly teleport to his crow just because it got hit by a drone camera. As for the birds with dark red eyes... I think they're actually associated with Raven, not Qrow. This may be why the art direction for the two different types of black birds we've seen has their eyes two different shades of red. The crow that Qrow comes from in Tipping Point and RWBY Chibi has light red eyes like Qrow, while the other birds have dark red eyes like Raven. In other words, the eyes of the bird in Tipping Point and Chibi match Qrow's eyes, while the eyes of the other birds match Raven's eyes. V4 06 00054.png|'Crow with light red eyes' V4e6 qrow block face view.png|'Qrow's eyes are light red' V4 04 00059.png|'Bird with dark red eyes' V4 04 00071.png|'Raven has dark red eyes' It's actually looking like Raven and Qrow allude to Hugin and Munin respectively. Hugin and Munin are a pair of ravens who fly across the world to gather info for Odin. The idea that Raven and Qrow allude to them came to light because, in Burning the Candle, the top of the chalkboard that Yang draws on while telling Blake about her search for Raven has a quote from the poem Grímnismál, which is about Hugin and Munin. Specifically this quote: "Hugin and Munin fly each day over the spacious earth. I fear for Hugin, that he come not back, yet more anxious am I for Munin." Raven (Hugin) left everyone behind and did not want to return ("I fear for Hugin, that he come not back"). Yet Raven is okay, whereas Qrow (Munin) has turned to alcoholism and apparently worries about causing problems for the people he cares about with his Semblance ("yet more anxious am I for Munin"). Qrow's job prior to Volume 4 was to travel Remnant to gather info for Ozpin. He was sending Ozpin, Ironwood, and possibly others in the group info that he uncovered, as we found out not only from the message he sent to Ozpin at the end of Volume 1, but also from Ozpin and Ironwood's conversation in Welcome to Beacon and the conversation in It's Brawl in the Family. He even told Ruby and Yang about a mission he took to gather intel in the swamps west of Mistral, and in End of the Beginning, he revealed to Ruby that all those missions he went on were for Ozpin. Raven also seems to have a way of gathering info as well, but she does not use this to help Ozpin. Hugin and Munin fly across the world to gather info for Odin and report back to him, but Odin fears that Hugin will not come back home. Going back to the topic of the birds with dark red eyes like Raven's eyes... The black bird outside Yang's window during Salem's narration in End of the Beginning had dark red eyes like Raven. If that bird is associated with Raven in some way, that would be how Raven already knew that Yang lost her arm - that bird saw Yang with only one arm through her bedroom window. Recall that, in Family, Qrow asked if Raven knew that Yang lost her arm, then interrupted her to say "I know you know." In Family, the black bird with dark red eyes near Qrow before he got to Higanbana had dark red eyes like Raven, and it flew toward Higanbana. Qrow's slight surprise could have merely been "Oh, she wants to talk to me this time." After all, a black bird with dark red eyes had appeared in It's Brawl in the Family, but as far as we know, Raven didn't talk to him that day, and Qrow had been on Patch around the same time that the bird with dark red eyes appeared outside Yang's window, yet she may not have talked to him then either. In A Much Needed Talk, a black bird with dark red eyes landed on a branch nearby, and we got this exchange: Ruby: There's nothing else you want to tell us? Qrow: *Stares at the bird, looks away* Not tonight. If Raven was listening in, he certainly wouldn't have wanted to say certain things out loud.